Lost and Found ON HIATUS
by Steffani Williams
Summary: Stephanie, after being kidnapped, is found on the side of the road with amnesia. Is her journey to finding herself going to be easy? Or will there be unexpected obstacles in her way? Babe fic, rated M for later chapters. ***I haven't given up on this!***
1. Gone

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for now, I am merely a struggling author living my dreams through another's characters. I own nothing, will get nothing… Besides, really. If I could _**ever**_ possibly own Ranger, do you actually think I would share him?

This chapter was inspired by "Decode" and "Conspiracy" by Paramore. There's also a small lyric from T.I and J.T... it fit...

_**AN- PLEASE READ**_: I'm going to get this out now so I won't have to repeat myself. CUPCAKES WILL _**NOT**_ LIKE THIS STORY. I personally have nothing against a Cupcake pairing (though I prefer Batman!), but the way this story turned out, Morelli is not going to be liked. Therefore, I am saying this now, if you are a cupcake, hit backspace or the back button on your browser. DO NOT leave me some review about how I am being unfair to readers. This is a babe fic and it's going to get ugly. Essentially, read at your own risk.

Now we shall proceed.

* * *

Gone

_I've been traveling this road too long._

_I'm just trying to find my way back home._

_The old me's dead and gone._

_Dead and gone..._

* * *

Harsh breathing in her ear, blowing from her lungs.

_In, out. In, out._

Heavy footfalls. Running- away? Towards?

_Left, right. Left, right._

She couldn't remember why, she didn't know where, but she knew that she had to keep running.

_Keep going. Keep going._

The dark night enclosed around her with not a star in sight, causing her mind to be blind to all but the scary sounds and the horrific sights that only were shown through one's fears. The cold rains and harsh winds bit at her scantily covered skin, the long, natty black t-shirt that hung to her knees clinging to her pale, luminescent, slightly blue tinted skin. Her usually vibrant blue eyes were now glassy with fear and blinked rapidly, trying to see the impossible in the dark abyss that surrounded her. She felt the hysteria welling up inside her as she stopped to catch her breath, the air, cold as ice, filling her body just as quickly as it exploded out. But now wasn't the time to stop, now wasn't the time to fear. Now was the time to escape, to run, to find the light, to find… **him.**

Him? Who was he?

She could see him. Up ahead, the end of her destination, the finish of her goal. He was right in front of her, a trophy surrounded by Heaven's golden light. His tall form was but a silhouette to her cloudy, blurry eyes. But she had to hurry, she had to press.

_Keep going. Keep going._

She couldn't move. Her body was paralyzed, whether it was in fear of fear itself or frozen from the cold, she didn't know, but she did know that time was running out. He was moving away, the light dimming, and rapidly becoming dimmer.

_Left, right. Left, right._

She cried out in a hoarse voice when he disappeared. Despair filled her being and she knew that it was too late. He was gone, the only person who could help her, who ever saved her, was too far out of her reach. Tears streamed down her beautiful face and sobs wracked her small body as she slumped down to the ground, pulling herself into the fetal position. She let his name escape her lips as she felt the cold consume her.

"_Ranger…"_

* * *

The incessant beeping was getting very aggravating. That was the first thought that popped into her head. That was the only thought that popped into her head. Not what happened, not where was she, but the blasted beeping? She tried to locate the noise, but she, for some reason, couldn't seem to move. Moaning in protest, she opened her eyes and immediately squinted to lessen the harshness of the bright lights.

"I think she's coming out of it."

"Thank God."

"You might want to move back so that I could do my job. She may just be drifting again."

She tried to focus on the voices, tried to bring them to clarity, but really, that just brought on a mind-numbing headache. She felt the cloud of gray coming back to creep into the edges of her consciousness, threatening to pull her back under, but she fought against it. Forcing her eyes to open fully, she was met by a weathered, handsome face. A wide nose held up silver rimmed circular glasses that hid shrewd but kind green eyes. Jet black hair that seemed to be graying at the temples fell over a wide forehead. Fear began to cloud her mind. The face wasn't familiar, but it couldn't be one of them… could it? She would have remembered this face, the face that looked like someone's favored grandfather, right? Her confidence wavered when he took her hand, the fear in her causing her body to tremble and the annoying beeping to beep faster.

"Welcome back, my dear," the charming and distinguished voice said with a hint of an English accent. "Don't worry, your quite safe now."

His grip on her arm softened as he circled her wrist and she realized that he was merely taking her pulse. She forced herself to relax. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have done so already, right? But she didn't take her eyes off of his, and he held her gaze, trying not to frighten her. When she finally did let her eyes drop, she let them roam the room. The pristine white walls, the numerous machines… she was in a hospital. The room was almost overwhelming with the distinct scents of antiseptic and fresh flowers. Then her eyes caught intense chocolate brown ones.

Her head tilted to the side. Did she know him? He looked too rugged and dangerous to be a nurse. Was he the one who found her? Who brought her here?

He looked tired.

_There goes those random thoughts again,_ she thought to herself as she took him in fully. His black hair curled around his ears and was long enough to curl against the collar of his leather jacket. It was in a state of disarray as if he ran his fingers through it constantly. His full lips were pulled into a tight, grim line and there were worry lines at the corners of those beautiful chocolate eyes. His lean, muscled body was clad in a pair of light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and was covered with a black leather jacket. His body looked tense as if he were a predator ready to pounce. And she suddenly felt that she was the prey.

She began to shrink back into the bed as his gaze bore into hers and whimpered when he took a step forward. The sound made him stop so abruptly, it seemed he slammed into a transparent wall. His eyes swung to the doctor, wide in confusion, and even deeper, in fear.

"Doc… What-"

"Detective," the doctor softly but swiftly interrupted, his gaze never leaving his patient's as he continued to give her a check up, "I think you should try and go get something to eat. The cafeteria should still be open."

"What are you going to do? Force me to leave again? I'm not leaving her. Why is she afraid of me? She- she can't possibly think that I-"

He had a voice that was as smooth and rich as liquid sugar, and at the moment she could all but hear the fear, confusion, and sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, Detective. With you hovering, I haven't been able to fully do my job. Now keep back and keep quiet. You are causing her vitals to go unstable." His eyebrows raised as the detective ignored him and took another step forward and another until he was at her bed side and she was pressed into the cold metal bars on the other side of the bed. He slowly lifted his hand to reach for her. She forced herself not to cringe in fear when his rough fingers trailed gently over her cheek. She had too much welled up compassion to put the man in anymore pain.

"Hey there. It's okay. I'm here and you're safe now, Cupcake."

She didn't know what she expected. She thought that if he said something, something distinguishing, or that if she heard his voice she would remember him. But all that was there was a void as if he was a complete stranger, which his actions were screaming at her that he clearly was not.

She looked pained as she bowed her head, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Do I know you?"

His entire body jerked as if lightening had suddenly traveled down his spine. "Do you-"

"It's okay, dear. You're very weak." Subtly, the doctor cut him off taking her attention away from the obviously distraught man. He placed a gentle hand on the man's arm. Whether it was in restraint or comfort, no one knew. "Confusion does occur after a traumatic experience. I think it's time you just rest-"

"You don't remember me?"

She looked away from the kind doctor to the face of the bedraggled and disconcerted man. She looked down again as she felt tears form in her eyes for him. "Am… am I supposed to?"

"YES!" When he saw her cringe back, he took in a deep breath and repeated more softly, "Yes… Cupcake, I mean, St-"

"Dear," the doctor interrupted again with a stern look to the disheartened man, "do you remember anything?"

She wracked her brain, but all she could see was darkness with leering shadows. "No…"

"What is your name?"

"I'm-" Her eyes flew to his abruptly. "I'm… I-I… I don't know…" Her eyes looked around the room blindly, trying to find something that would help her remember. She gripped the metal bars, her knuckles turning white as she tried to hold herself steady as the panic threatened to drown her. The beeping from one of the machines grew more erratic, and her breathing became shallow in the throes of her hysteria. "I-I don't know who I am! Who am I? Where am I? WHERE AM I?"

"Sweetheart, my dear, I need you to calm down. Detective," the doctor sent a sharp reprimand to the heartbroken man as he tried to restrain the still thrashing woman, "this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Now get over here and help me keep her calm."

Detective Joseph Morelli snapped out of his trance when he saw the panicked look and thrashing body in the hospital bed. Galvanized into action, he was at her bedside in one second, stroking the hair from her face the next. "Cupcake, baby, calm down. I'm here. You're safe. You're in the hospital. Just… please. Calm down…"

"Love, I need you to take deep breaths. There it is; inhale through your nose… exhale through your mouth… that's right, calmly and gently…"

"Cupcake-"

"Detective. I think you should make use of the cafeteria?" The doctor looked pointedly at Morelli, telling him with his eyes that the request was not a question, but a demand. Nodding, the dejected detective looked once more at the slowly calming woman in the bed, before walking to the door and closing it behind him.

Her eyes followed the man walking out of the door as she followed the doctor's instructions, breathing in slowly and then expelling the breath from her lungs. But, before long, her breath caught on a sob. Grabbing the doctor's hand tightly in hers, she whispered, "Why? Why can't I remember anything?"

Keeping her hand in his, the doctor sat at her bedside, calmly stroking his fingers over the back of her hand in a soothing gesture. "My dear, confusion, and yes, amnesia is very common after such a traumatic experience. Keep breathing, love."

Doing as she told, she kept breathing until the beeping beside her found a steady pace. _So that's what that was… _"Will-" Swallowing to wet her suddenly parched throat, she started again, "Will I ever remember?"

The doctor sighed. "The mind is such a complex… creature. It does what it deems necessary to protect the body it resides in. It could take days, weeks, even months, to get your memories back. Or you could get them back in the next second."

She sat for a moment, waiting for something to happen, but all she could see was that blasted void. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "Nope. Not a damn thing."

Chuckling, the doctor began to move around the room, checking the machines for any changes. "The fact that you have your sense of humor back tells me that you'll be just fine."

"I had a sense of humor? Was it dry, sarcastic, obvious-"

The doctor looked at her warily. "Now, my dear, while I will answer some of your questions, I will not answer something as trivial as whether you have a sense of humor or not. Wouldn't you rather know who you are?"

She quickly looked up. "You know?"

He laughed, as he bent over her so that he could raise her to a sitting position. Before he pulled back, he replied, "As I was the one to give birth to you in this very hospital, and to take care of every scratch and scrape you've had since then, I'll say that I know you very well."

She sighed again. "Was- am- I _that_ clumsy?"

He laughed again. "No, not clumsy, just very… curious. Yes, that is the word I would use to describe Stephanie Michelle Plum. Curious."

She sat up abruptly, her eyes wide. "Is that my name? Stephanie?"

The doctor smiled. "You were always quick to catch on. Yes, your name is Stephanie."

Sitting back, her face scrunched in contemplation she repeated, "Stephanie. Stephanie Michelle Plum." She looked in the mirror over the sink across the room. A rat's nest of curly brown hair sat on top of her head making her pale skin look milky white and her bright eyes shine aquamarine. Tilting her head to the side, she said, "I guess I look like a Stephanie…"

When the doctor merely laughed, she looked to him and said, "This is probably weird to ask right now, but… what's your name? In my head, I keep referring to you as "The Doctor", and as sinister and menacing as that sounds, you just don't look it. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have a name."

The doctor smiled. "That's quite alright, my dear, and not weird at all. After all, you would like to know the person who has seen you half naked, correct?" At the horror struck look on Stephanie's face, he laughed again. "I was merely joking, love. I am Dr. Addison, Dr. Blake Addison."

Biting her lip, and getting agitated when no memory of a Dr. Addison surfaced to her mind, she shook her head, put on a bright smile and stuck out her hand. "I am Stephanie Michelle Plum. It's nice to meet you… again, I think…"

Chuckling, Dr. Addison grasped her hand in both of his before placing it back down on her lap. "I do believe that you should get some rest now. They say that rest is the best cure. And who knows? You might recall more things after a good night's sleep," the doctor replied as he made his way to the door.

Following his advice, Stephanie started to snuggle under the pure white linens that confined her to the bed when she suddenly thought of something.

"Doc?"

He turned around, his hand on the doorknob and his eyebrow raised in question.

Looking down sheepishly, she twisted her hands as she whispered, "C-can you tell everyone that I am already asleep? I… I'm not ready…" She trailed off thinking about the man that was so torn by her lack of remembrance earlier.

His features softened in understanding. He nodded with an, "Of course," and turning off the light, closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's already sleeping? Don't you think that her family would like to see her? Talk to her?"

"My duty is only to that of my patient. Not an estranged fiancé who she doesn't even remember."

"So it's true?"

"Addison-"

"Joseph." The doctor sighed before he continued. How he hated dealing with impatient Italian families. Always ready to blow up. "Right now, what's best for her is to rest. She's already had one of the many panic attacks that she is bound to endure tonight thanks to-"

"Panic attack? What panic attack?"

Dr. Addison's eyes softened as he turned to a hand wringing Ellen Plum. He wasn't lying when he said that he remembered delivering Stephanie those thirty odd years ago. He'd had a feeling even then that she would be different. Giving her usually controlled mother a compassionate smile, he answered, "Yes, Ellen. She had a minor panic attack that was easily subdued." He looked pointedly at Morelli, who ducked his head guiltily. "Right now, as I said before, all she needs is rest. The amnesia, as I am sure would be demonstrated by some tests, is most likely temporary, but-" he added, anticipating the anxious family's question, "the length of the amnesia cannot be determined. That depends on Stephanie. But don't worry," he said as he began to take his leave, "I'm betting on her."

When the doctor left, the waiting room grew silent again. Then a sigh was heard. Eight pairs of eyes cut to the corner of the room where Ellen Plum sat, her hands clenched tightly in her lap, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"She's going to be okay, Mrs.-"

She shook her head warding off the sympathetic gesture. She knew, deep down, that her daughter was going to be alright. After all, she thought with a humorless laugh to herself, she'd been in worse predicaments than this and had always managed. The one thing she couldn't handle was her lack of control. What do you do with a daughter who couldn't even remember her own name? God, how she wanted her iron. Or a quick shot of Jack Daniels.

"Ellen-" Her husband started when she abruptly stood.

"I'm going to get coffee from the cafeteria. Does anyone want coffee? Or anything? Anything at all?"

Eyes widened, jaws slackened. Ellen Plum was… flustered? Anxious? When no one answered, she turned out of the small waiting room toward the cafeteria, her short heels clicking on the tile floor, echoing the farther away she got.

Silence filled the small waiting room as the tension built with tension. Tension of the unknown, tension of being forced into patience. With nothing to do but wait.

The silence was broken as a fist punched through the wall.

* * *

AN: So… though this isn't my first fanfic, I am actually going to stick with this one. Stick with me, it'll get better. Please review! I like the good, the bad, and the ugly. I am here to write what you like. Oh! And I would like to thank my best friend and temporary beta, Alice Spice! I am looking for a new beta (she hates fanfics...)...


	2. New

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for now, I am merely a struggling author living my dreams through another's characters. I own nothing, will get nothing… Besides, really. If I could _**ever**_ possibly own Ranger, do you actually think I would share him?

This chapter was inspired by "New Soul" by Yael Naim.

_**AN**_: Oh wow… I was not expecting so much acclaim! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and… wow!!! I was so surprised, you have no idea! Shout outs to **jerseygirlinoxford **(thanks for the heads up; that was so not what I meant!), and **forever babe **and **BlessedBabe** (you'll see at the end…)

Now we shall proceed.

* * *

New

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take._

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake._

* * *

The incessant beeping was getting very aggravating. That was the first thought that popped into her head. But it wasn't the only thought there this time. It was more like déjà vu, as if she'd had this thought already. Opening her eyes, she immediately grew fearful of the darkness that surrounded her. There was no way all of that was a dream. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ be put back into that darkness after the sweet taste of freedom and light. Then she remembered the beeping and remembered that it wasn't a dream. She let loose the breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

She had truly escaped.

_Escaped what?_

Closing her eyes again, she tried to remember what was in the dark void that was her memories. But that's all there was. Darkness and shadows. Try as she might, she couldn't escape the darkness that overtook her. Searching for her memories only made her more afraid of the unknown, of that mysterious dark void in her subconscious. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes to what she could now see as a dim light coming from the window in her door. Reaching behind her automatically, she pressed the button that would ring the nurse. Not even five seconds later, a young woman with thick red curly hair wearing navy blue scrubs walked in with a small smile lighting her emerald green eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Maggie and I'll be your nurse today. Is there a problem, Ms. Plum?"

Stephanie started at the use of her name. It just didn't ring anything for her. Shaking her head, she addressed the nurse who was watching her closely, "No, there's no problem. Well… I was just wondering… God, I feel silly."

Maggie's smile widened as she moved closer to Stephanie's bed. "Don't worry about it. I can swear and bet on my next pay check that it wouldn't be the most embarrassing question ever asked."

"Well," Stephanie started again, "I was wondering if you could turn on the lights. I'm… I seem to be a bit afraid of the dark."

The nurse merely nodded in understanding before walking around to the right side behind Stephanie's bed producing the small remote that Stephanie had used to call her in the first place. Holding it out to Stephanie, she showed her a circular button that had the emblem of a light bulb on it. "This controls the lights in your room. Just push the button, and then turn the dial on the side to control the dimness," Maggie instructed as she demonstrated what she told her. Once Stephanie set the lights to the level a step down from complete brightness, Maggie set the remote back down and made her way back to the door.

"Wait!"

Maggie turned back around, her head tilted to the side in question. Taking a good look at the young woman, Maggie immediately felt pity. Here she was, completely healthy except for a few bruises around her wrists and on her face, and a slight fever and she couldn't remember a damn thing. The Fates sure were cruel to this one. Maggie immediately scolded herself. She couldn't let herself get attached. NO emotional ties allowed. Maggie rolled her eyes; how else was she supposed to make the patient feel better but to get emotional? Schooling her features, Maggie answered, "You needed something else?"

At this Stephanie hesitated. Why should she ask this nurse, who was probably very busy, to stay with her? She had no special obligation to her whatsoever…

"Do-do you mind staying in here? It… it's kind of unnerving me to be in here by myself…" Stephanie trailed off feeling the flush take over her skin. Now she really felt like an idiot.

"Well… you do have a lot of friends and family sitting out in the waiting room, waiting to visit with you. Would you like me to call them i-"

"NO!" Stephanie immediately shook her head as terror jumped in her eyes. She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just… you're a new face. I've never met you before… at least I don't think." Stephanie's eyes squinted in confusion as she took a closer look at her. "_Have_ we met?"

Maggie's laugh tinkled high bells. "No… I think you were a few grades before me in high school."

Stephanie sighed in sadness. She couldn't even remember high school... "Well, being that I don't remember anything, I wouldn't know. But to me you are a face that I have no obligation to. You don't look at me as if I'm supposed to remember you. You don't look at me with sadness in your eyes…" she trailed off as she thought of Detective Joseph Morelli. She knew that she had to have been of high importance to him for him to act so strongly to her lack of memory. Before she could let her thoughts wander off, she heard a subtly clearing of a throat and focused her eyes back on Maggie who was still standing at the door. Smiling again, Stephanie pleaded, "Please? It would mean so much to have someone else in here. I think too much when I'm in here by myself."

After a few minutes in which Stephanie was sure the girl was going to refuse, Maggie's smile brightened. _Consequences be damned, this girl needs a friend._ "Sure. Why not?" She moved to her bed and after a quick determination of where to sit, she sat on the bed facing Stephanie. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

Stephanie pondered on this for a moment before answering, "Tell me about you. That's customary when two people meet for the first time."

Maggie's expression turned thoughtful as she answered. "Well, my name is Margaret O'Reilly, but everyone calls me Maggie. I'm from Ireland, but moved here about fifteen years ago with my family. I live outside the 'Burg, which is a blessed Godsend since those people drive me crazy, and-"

"What's the Burg?"

Maggie stopped abruptly, staring incredulously until she remembered the girl's lack of memory. "Ah yes… you wouldn't remember the bane of a sane person's existence." At Stephanie's deepened look of confusion, Maggie smiled and began to explain, "Chambersburg, New Jersey, or as the native's call it, The 'Burg, is a small area where everyone knows your name, what you do, who you're dating, and who you're sleeping with. Men work, women at stay home with the kids, and dinner is on the table at 6pm sharp."

Stephanie thought about that for a moment before she shuddered. "Creepy."

"Yeah," Maggie sighed, "It is. But it's hard to escape it once you've been sucked in."

"And I'm from there? The Burg?"

"Yeah. Born and raised. But you… you're a survivor. You're always in the gossip mill of the Burg."

Stephanie looked surprised. _What on earth do I do to always be gossiped about?!_ "Why am I always talked about? What do I do?"

Maggie laughed as she unconsciously scanned Stephanie's machines to make sure her vitals were stable. "Love, it's not a question of what you've done. It's more what you _haven't_ done." When Stephanie groaned and hid her eyes behind her hands, Maggie quickly added, "But most recently is your engagement."

Stephanie's hands immediately dropped as her eyes widened on the young nurse. "En-engagement? I'm engaged?!"

Maggie's sigh was dreamier as her eyes lost focus. "Yeah… to the best ass in Trenton. Detective Joseph-"

"Morelli," Stephanie finished as she felt the blood drain from her face. As Maggie's eyes widened and focused on her, Stephanie shook her head. "No. I don't remember, but Dr. Addison… he was the man that was in here before. Wasn't he?"

Maggie nodded solemnly. "Yeah. When you were brought in, we had to sedate him in order to get him to leave your side. Well, I guess that's understandable since you've been off and on with the man practically your whole life…"

Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed. Man, this was more fucked up than she thought! She was engaged to a guy who, according to Maggie, had the best ass in Trenton… Stephanie tilted her head in thought bringing the man's body to mind, ignoring the sad look on his face. She had to admit, he did have one juicy looking- _SNAP OUT OF IT, STEPH!_ Shaking her head, she looked at Maggie and asked, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Hmm..." Maggie looked at Stephanie and worried her bottom lip. The doctor had said, "Don't tamper with Ms. Plum's memories. She needs time to remember on her own…" _Well, what am I supposed to do? She's asking about it now!_ Sighing, she replied, "I'm not really supposed to tamper with your memories… But," she added quickly when she saw Steph's face fall, "I'm not _tampering_ with your memories. I'm merely… spreading gossip. Right?"

Stephanie perked right up and nodded vigorously. "Exactly. You're just gossiping. About me. To… me?"

Maggie laughed as she settled herself more comfortably on the narrow hospital bed. "Exactly. Now… where to start? Ah, we'll start with your family. Hmmm… both of your parents are living. Ms. Ellen is a complete control freak, if you ask me; she's always ironing and such. Your father, now he's more laid back. Drives a taxicab every now and again, sweet man. You have a sister…" Stephanie's eyes widened and glazed over at all the information that seemed to erupt from Maggie's mouth. A control freak mom, a laid back dad? A sister with three kids married to a clown? A grandmother who-

"Whoa, wait. Did you just say my grandmother's been in jail?"

Maggie blinked quickly, caught up in her forth coming of information. "Huh? In jail? Oh! No, no. I said that she's a trouble maker who often _tries _to get _arrested_. Don't get me wrong, I think your grandmother is the coolest elderly woman ever." Tilting her head to the side, Maggie smiled. "You actually take after her. What with you being a bounty hunter and all. I could so see your grandmother doing that."

"A bounty hunter?"

Maggie nodded. "Or, well, it's more known as a Fugitive Apprehension Agent, but I mean really, that's just a mouthful too much. Basically, when a guy goes to jail, gets bonded out, and then misses their court date, it's your job to find them and put them back in the system."

"Oh," Stephanie paused thinking about it. "Am I any good?"

"Well," Maggie began, biting her bottom lip again in a way that Stephanie could tell she did when she was worried, "you're not the best, but you always get your man. You usually blame it on luck. And your Spidey Sense."

"My 'Spidey Sense'? What the heck is that? And how do you know so much about me anyway? I thought you said you didn't know me that well."

"Oh!" Maggie paused for a second. Maybe this was a bad idea… "Well… you're always on the front page or in the news. You're either in some shooting or being hunted down by some gang. But your forte is blowing something up. Cars are your preference... I guess." She laughed, "Your insurance must be through the roof!"

"Dear God."

"But I must say you do know the most… _interesting_ people," Maggie hinted, getting off of the bed to chart Stephanie's stats. "Most of them are outside waiting for you."

Stephanie immediately sat up as her eyes narrowed. "What interesting people?"

Maggie smiled to herself as she turned her back to Steph. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You happen to work with an ex-hooker and a princess in the Family, with a capital F, if you know what I mean…" Stephanie didn't, but nodded at the girl to continue, "And, well, there is another man in your life…"

"Wait… I'm- I'm a cheater?" Stephanie looked down at herself clad in the hospital gown and started to feel queasy. She wasn't sure if she liked the woman that Maggie was describing…

Maggie swung back around to Stephanie, her eyes wide and apologetic. "NO!!! No, no, no, that's not what I mean at all! It's… how do I explain?" Maggie thrummed her fingers against her forehead as if trying to stimulate the blood flow, until she snapped, the light bulb in her brain going off. "Okay… now I know you don't really remember anything. But try and go along with this. Let's say you have this… toy! Yes, this toy. Now, you've had this toy for a long, long time. You never go anywhere without it; we'll say it's your favorite toy. No, it's your _preferred_ toy. Are you following?"

Stephanie only nodded hesitantly. "I think so…"

"Okay. Now there's this new, shiny toy. This exotic toy-"

"How exotic?"

"Cuban exotic." At Stephanie's _hmmm_ of pleasure, Maggie grinned. "My thought's exactly, love. Now, you want to play with this toy. You _really_ want to play with this toy. I mean really, really want to play with this toy. But you don't want your preferred toy to be upset. So you stay with your toy, but look longingly at the other one. Understand now?"

This time, Stephanie's nod was a little less hesitant. "I think so. So this other man, of Cuban descent, I'm attracted to him, but I stay committed to Joseph?"

"Exactly! You work with this other guy occasionally. He's the one that taught you everything you know about being a bounty hunter."

Stephanie only hummed as she took in this new information. Her life sounded so complicated and she was getting a headache just thinking about it all. _It was probably best to just _not_ mess with my memories after all…_

"And what, Nurse O'Reilly, do you think you're doing with my patient?"

Maggie's head snapped to the door way, her eyes widening as she saw Dr. Addison walk into the room, his perfectly groomed eyebrow arched in what was known around the ward as "The Inquisitive Stare-Down". With a quick "bloody hell", she jumped off of Steph's bed her head bowed. "I- Ms. Plum… she was afraid to be alone. She asked for me to keep her company."

Dr. Addison looked at the young lady, who looked guiltier than sin and kept the chuckle that was tickling his throat in check. Clearing his throat, he continued, "And you felt the need to disobey a direct order? I was pretty sure that I told you that Ms. Plum must come into her memories on her own. I-"

"Hello? Do I not get a say in what's going on?" When both doctors turned to look at Stephanie, she had her head raised and her brows narrowed. "I asked Maggie here to stay with me because, like she said, I was afraid of being alone. She then proceeded to heed to my pleas and answer questions that I had. I don't care what it does to me because she told me some stuff about me." Stephanie shook her head. "That sounds _so _complicated!"

"And redundant," Maggie inputted, but quickly shrunk into herself when Dr. Addison's gaze narrowed on her. He turned back to Stephanie, his green eyes softening.

"Ms. Plum- Stephanie," Dr. Addison corrected himself gently, "I understand that you are frustrated, but getting your entire life story in one fell swoop can cause major damage to your psyche. I wasn't trying to keep your memories away from you deliberately. Your memories are being hidden from you because your body is feeling a need to protect itself. Give your body and your mind time."

"Yes. I understand all that," Stephanie sighed in frustration, "but I have about ten people out there who are- I don't know! I don't know who they are or what they're feeling! I'm completely lost! And, as I'm figuring out right now, I don't like feeling lost. Maggie was merely giving me background information so that… so that I wouldn't be totally swamped when my family and friends come to see me."

It was Dr. Addison's turn to sigh. "I understand. And I do know what a burden it is to try and please everyone. But know that this hospital's main goal, my main purpose right now, is to make sure that **you** heal properly and whole. Is that understood?"

Stephanie looked down meekly. "Yes sir."

"Do you think you're ready to see your family now?"

Stephanie's head shot up, her eyes widened in panic. "I-" When she saw Maggie's enthusiastic nod of confidence, Stephanie swallowed visibly. "I think so."

"Only if you're perfectly sure, Stephanie."

"I know you can… do… it…" Maggie trailed off at Dr. Addison's stare, looking at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor.

Stephanie was quiet for a minute before, she sat up in her bed, straightened her spine, and looked Dr. Addison in the eye. "I'm ready."

* * *

One by one they filed in, feet shuffling, heads bowed, looking at the figure in the bed demurely through their eye lashes and bangs. Stephanie smiled back just as shyly as she took in the bodies that surrounded her bed. Some were old, some were young, some looked cocky, and some looked shy. It seemed to Steph that she knew an eclectic group of people. _Or interesting, as Maggie called it…_

As everyone found a place in the semicircle that surrounded the hospital bed, it grew silent, the only noise being Stephanie's heart rate monitor, which began to beat slightly faster, as the panic began to settle in.

Joe noticed the change and smiled knowingly at Stephanie. "Calm down, Cupcake. Take your time."

Stephanie only nodded as she swallowed. "Um… hi…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. She quickly understood how a mouse felt surrounded by alley cats on the prowl. She felt like they were going to devour her at any second. Shaking her head, she sat up straight and looked each person in the eye. "Okay. I don't remember you. Any of you. Or, rather, anything at all. But I would like for that to change. Dr. Addison told me to let my memories come back naturally. So, I'll heed to that. But if someone could just tell me who my mother is, I'd greatly appreciate it."

A soft gasp sounded, and the group parted a little, allowing a small woman to walk through, her brown hair perfectly coiffed to hang around her shoulders, her matching brown eyes a little wide in uneasiness. In a hollow yet steady voice, she answered, "I'm your mother, Stephanie. I'm Ellen Plum."

Stephanie smiled shyly. "Hi, mom," she replied, and after that everyone came forward slowly and introduced themselves. Her grandmother, and father, her sister Valerie and her husband Albert Kloughn (_Oh…_ she thought to herself), and their three children, Angie, Mary Alice, and Baby Lisa. After her immediate family came up two police officers who introduced themselves as being their when she was found. Carl Costanza was of no relation to her, but Eddie Garazza was married to her cousin, Shirley the Whiner. When she asked why Shirley whined so much, the whole room erupted into laughter, and though she was confused by their reaction to what she thought was a legitimate question, she joined in the laughter with them. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _this wouldn't be as hard as I thought…_

She started when she felt a hand quickly take her own. She looked down and followed their linked fingers up the arm to the shoulders of Joseph Morelli. Catching her eye he winked at her and, moving in slowly, kissed her on the top of her head. "Are you okay, Cupcake?"

She nodded her head and then looked at him sadly. "I am so sorry. Maggie told me who you were and-"

He squeezed her fingers in a reassuring gesture and replied, "It's okay. You've temporary lost your memories. It's completely understandable. I just figured it would be poetic justice if the only person you remembered was the man you loved enough to marry."

Stephanie began to smile when a sudden, sharp, distinct tingle ran its way down her back as if she were struck by lightning. Bewildered and wondering what on earth could have caused her body to act that way her gaze went to the door where she was startled to find a tall dark skinned man leaning against the door jamb, his long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and sunglasses shielding his eyes, even though he was inside. He slid his glasses up to the top of his head and unleashed melted chocolate brown eyes. As their eyes met, Stephanie felt a spark inside her mind as a face floated through the depths of darkness, the picture obscured as if being reflected on black water.

The only movement the man made was to minutely nod his head, and say, "Babe."

As if automatic, she exhaled out, "Ranger."

* * *

AN: So that's chapter two… Honestly (and I do seriously mean be honest) how many predicted that outcome? Did you love it? Hate it? Was it too predictable? Tell me all about it!!! Oh, and the Morelli thing should be introduced in the next chapter. Thanks!!!


	3. Pressure

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for now, I am merely a struggling author living my dreams through another's characters. I own nothing, will get nothing… Besides, really. If I could _**ever**_ possibly own Ranger, do you actually think I would share him? ~*~*~Oh and there is a warning for harsh language in this chapter... I had a visitor when I wrote the section...~*~*~

_**AN**_: Okay, okay, I know I'm late. I just had so many brain farts and writer's block came knocking on my door, but I do think I know where I'm going with this. Please stick with me, I am sorry. I'm going to try and get this out at least once a month, and since I am late with this chapter, I'm going to push myself for two. Love you guys and thanks for all the reviews!!!

Now we shall proceed.

* * *

Pressure

_Some things I'll never know_

__

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

* * *

The room was dead silent. Eyes widened, mouths hung open, hands fluttered, bodies stiffened. Stephanie herself didn't even know how to react. Her eyes were widened to the point where they hurt because of the bright lights, but she couldn't close them. She couldn't even blink. She refused to let him out of her sight.

She had remembered something. She had remembered him.

But… was it truly a memory? Who was he? Or was her consciousness… she didn't know, playing tricks on her? Narrowing her eyes, her blues stared into his browns. She couldn't quite tell yet if he seemed familiar, but at the same time, his face floated to memory as soon as he uttered that one word.

Babe.

What did that mean? What did he mean to her?

She opened her mouth to question, but in that same split second, it seemed that reality decided to intervene. Everyone descended on her at the same time. They crowded around her bed, their many faces blocking her view of the mystery man at the door. As she strained around them to keep the man in sight, the questions began.

"Do you remember?"

"How do you know him?"

"Are your memories back?"

"Do you remember _me_?"

"Stephanie?"

It was as if a pack of wolves had descended on one lone sheep and she began to feel a pressure on her chest. As she instinctively began to curl herself inwards in the gesture of self-protection, she remembered and looked up to the one man she thought could help her. Would help her. But his back was turned away from her, his shoulders tense, his body shaking. A gasp tore from her throat as an epiphany jumped to the forefront of her mind.

She'd remembered the wrong man.

"Joseph," she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. But as if that was the magic word, his body snapped up straight. The look he threw over his shoulder made her cringe. His eyes were too narrow, the vein in his forehead too prominent to match the smile that cracked across his hard features.

"I need some air," was all he said as he strode purposely towards the door. Looking around the still clamoring people, who now included doctors and nurses trying to figure out what all the noise was about, she looked to the doorway to find it empty of both men.

* * *

He paced the landing, his breathing coming out harshly. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. Of all the fucking things that could possibly fucking happen, she had to fucking remember _him_.

Manoso. The bane of his whole fucking existence. The cause of every fucking problem he had.

"FUCK!" The word echoed loudly off of the sickly colored green walls and the same colored metal staircase of the hospital stairwell. It was the only place he could find where he wouldn't be chastised for letting off a little anger. He snorted. _A little fucking anger my ass._ He was beyond angry, beyond pissed.

Of all the people she had to remember. Of all the men that tumbled in and out of her life that she could remember, it had to, just had to be that fucking murdering thug with all of his "gray lines" and "shady actions". Oh, he knew what he and all of his little gangster thugs did.

"Security company my fucking ass…" he murmured under his breath. "Just a front. All a front for their- their "slightly legal" activities. And they just always had to drag my Cupcake into it, every fucking single time. Distractions. Security clean ups. 'Help me pick up this skip, _Babe'_," he mocked in a smarmy voice, "'I can't do it without you.' Come suck my fucking cock is more like it." He turned sharply as he paced back and forth. And that wasn't even the worse part of it all. After all that had happened in those scant minutes of time. After she sat there and uttered another man's name, _she_ had the fucking nerve to actually turn to him for help.

"Me! The man she _supposedly_ loves, the one she _supposedly_ wants to spend the rest of her whole fucking life with. Calling to me like I'm supposed to be some sort of fucking lifeline. 'Joseph…' Did she remember me? Even after her little breakthrough, did she fucking remember everything?!" His fist flying against the staircase made the bang of a loud shotgun being fired into an empty room, the echo bouncing off of the walls. Noooo… she didn't remember him. He wasn't even a second thought in her "temporarily" fucked up mind-

No.

Exhaling everything out of him, including the bad thoughts, he shook his head as he stopped pacing to brace a hand on the paint-peeling wall, his head hanging between his shoulders. He sighed and uttered a muttered curse under his breath. He couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault. When she ran… it was obvious where her thoughts were. It was his fault. His mistake. His completely FUBAR'd error…

But he could change it.

His eyes widened at what popped into his head, the ideas that were overflowing. A small smirk graced his features as the plan all but rushed into his mind. He could change everything. He could make this work in his favor. He could finally make the both of them happy. This incident, this whole accident could just be the blessing in disguise he'd been dreaming of for a long time. There were just a few things he had to take care of. _And the first_, he thought to himself as he opened the door that let him back on the floor that held Stephanie's room, _he could take care of right now…_

* * *

Her mind was blank. Just… blissfully blank. She was in that place where she didn't have to think, didn't have to acknowledge, didn't have to answer or even question. For the first time since this whole fiasco started, she was happy that she couldn't remember anything.

Because right now, everything that had happened so far proved that her life, the life that was a far away memory, was shot to shit. _And_, she thought,_ I just delivered the killing bullet…_

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she gently stood and began to slowly pace the small room. Since the only major things that happened to her were a couple of nasty bruises and major dehydration, Doctor Addison decided that it was okay for her to walk around, but not overdo it. She thanked God for that. Staying in that bed would have driven her crazy.

How the hell could she have remembered the wrong man?

_Stop it, Stephanie! _A voice yelled in her head. _You promised yourself you wouldn't think about it._

She scoffed. Who the hell was she kidding? How could she not think about it? She couldn't even remember her own fiancé, but a mysterious man triggers something?

She sat down on the side of the bed dejected, her head bowed as tears burned behind her eyes. She'd hurt Joseph. Again. She knew she did. If not remembering that they were engaged was bad, this was irrevocably the final nail in the coffin of her future happiness… with a man she couldn't even remember.

"Damn it!" She got up and began to pace again. The one man that she could have depended on to help her through this accident now probably wanted nothing to do with her, let alone marry her.

How could she have remembered the wrong man?!

_Could this have been the man that Maggie was talking about?_ She startled herself as the thought popped into her head, but… Now that she thought about, he did look Cuban with his mocha latte skin flowing over the smooth muscles that were evident in his stance. And by God was he sexy. It seemed to exude out of every pore.

"Ugh!" This was getting her nowhere. She was getting married! Maybe… Hopefully… Shaking her head she tried to think positive but only rolled her eyes at herself. There was nothing positive about her situation. She'd finally remembered something, but in the end, it turned out to be the worst thing to remember all around. She cringed as she remembered the way Joseph had tensed up, the strained smile that stretched across his hard features. It was obvious that something more was wrong with the situation than she had anticipated. And what was even worse was that his name was ALL that she could remember! Not who he was, not how she knew him, not what was so important about him. Just… _Ranger_.

"And really, what the hell kind of name is Ranger anyway?" She huffed out a breath. All of this was giving her a major headache. That was neither here nor there. One thing she knew was that she needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

He found his target sitting in the full and bustling waiting room, but looking at how everything was situated, it could have been as if he was sitting in a completely different building. Everyone, hell, every_thing_ was avoiding him like the plague. It was as if there was a rift between Stephanie's entire family and **him**. _Serves him right._

He approached the other man and the tension between them as their eyes met was thicker than molasses. With only a head gesture, Morelli walked away expecting, almost daring Manoso to follow.

He did.

* * *

Disorientation was never fun. Her mind was a complete blank. She felt the hands poking and prodding at her, but she couldn't remember why. It scared her; all she could remember were brutal hands crawling over her skin, making her itch in discomfort. She began to squirm, and then tremble when she felt the same hands restrain her. But when she felt a hand stroke through her hair, she realized that she had nothing to worry about. Her first, her only memory reminded her of that. She was in the hospital.

"Good morning, Stephanie," a familiar voice called. It was close, almost as if it were right beside her ear. "I need you to open your eyes for me, love."

Doctor… Doctor Addison. She smiled on the inside. She was able to remember something.

Stephanie blinked her eyes open, squinting them in the harsh light of the bright morning sun. Finally being able to focus on the good natured doctor beside her, she smiled brightly, replying, "Good morning, Dr. Blake Addison of St. Francis Hospital in Trenton, New Jersey."

Addison merely chuckled as he continued his checkup, placing his stethoscope over her chest. "Well, it is quite obvious that your concussion did not affect your frontal lobe. Sit up like a good dear, now."

Stephanie proceeded to comply with his instruction as she stared back at him in confusion. "Huh?"

His smile widened as he leaned her forward and listened to the back of her chest. "Your short-term memory is located primary in your frontal lobe," he explained, tapping her forehead. "It seems to be unaffected by your trauma. Do you remember anything else?"

Stephanie sat back against the pillows when the doctor was done, her head tilted to the side as she tried to recall the memories from her past. Then she did.

Reel upon reel of thoughts played behind her eyes as if they were movies. Waking up. Meeting Joseph. Hurting Joseph. Meeting Maggie. Learning about and meeting her family. Remembering Ranger. Hurting Joseph…

Doctor Addison watched as a barrage of emotions floated across Stephanie's face, the last one being despair. Sighing, he continued his evaluation. "I see that you do."

"Has he- has he come back?"

Dr. Addison merely looked at her through his eye lashes as he held her wrist to his ear. "Which one?"

Stephanie blinked in surprise. _Which one _did _she mean?_

Laughing it off sheepishly, she replied, "Joseph, of course. Who else?"

"I heard about your… memory… well, your sudden, but small, remembrance."

Stephanie gave an aggravated sighed as she covered her eyes. "Who hasn't? Dr. Addison, when is this going to end? When will I get my memories back? It-it just feels so unfair to everyone! Too many people are getting hurt…"

Patting her hand in condolence, Dr. Addison replied, "My dear, amnesia not only affects the person on the receiving end. It depends on everyone you associate with whether or not this is an easy time for you. Your family should be helping you cope, and in time, helping you to remember."

"But why did I remember him? Why didn't I remember my own fiancé?"

"Love, the mind is a fascinating place. No one can make a complete study of it; there are too many factors that take effect. Why we hold on to certain memories and let go of others, well that is only for you to know. But it has been my experience with amnesiacs that the first thing they remember is almost always the most important."

Sighing, Stephanie shook her head and mumbled, "That's what I'm worried about."

He gave her a rueful smile. "Do you remember anything else?"

"You mean besides a man that is supposedly more important to me than my own fiancé?" At Addison's soft look, she pouted slightly. "No. Nothing. Just waking up here… yesterday?"

"Yes, you have been asleep for a full twelve hours. How are you feeling?" She attempted the eyebrow raise, and failed, but Addison got the message. "Besides the obvious turmoil?"

Thinking about it, she replied, "Besides the obvious? Blank."

Dr. Addison laughed out loud. "Oh, my dear, I fear that until you get your memories back, you shall be feeling that way for a bit of time."

"Until? Is it for certain that I'll get them back."

Addison's face sobered into a sympathetic smile. "I am sorry. I… I don't want to plant false hope, Stephanie." Taking her hand, he captured her gaze, seemingly looking into her soul with his piercing emerald eyes, "No. It is not for certain that you'll get your memories back. But then you have to remember, no pun intended of course, that your body merely tries to protect itself. When it feels that you are ready to receive your memories, you will. Understand?"

She huffed out a breath as she folded her hands across her chest. "Understand," she grumbled.

Addison reached out and patted her cheek and was about to begin to speak once more, when-

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE THE- _GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME?!_"

Stephanie's eyes widened in fear at the roar from outside her door. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

Pairs of eyes looked up as a roaring orange and green zebra came storming down the pale green hospital hallway in the form of rhino-mode Lula, her hair clacking as the beads that matched her outfit rose and fell with each angry step. Everyone looked to Tank, who exhaled heavily in what one might have mistaken for a sigh. He stood up, and putting on a brave front, walked to meet the rhino head-on.

"Lu-"

"Tank, if you ever want to touch this ass again, you'll get the hell outta my way!"

"Lula-"

"I mean it, Tank. I swears to God, I put my hand on the Holy Bible, if I don't see my skinny white girl, I'm pulling out my gun, and shooting every mutha-" The very breath whooshed out of her as Tank grabbed her upper arms, and held her flush against her body.

"Lula. Shut up and listen." When she made no move to speak again, he continued in whispered tones, "Stephanie is alright. She's bumped up and scraped up, but nothing she isn't used to. She-"

"What's this I hear about her not rememberin' nothin'?"

_Fucking Burg, _he thought before he looked back down at his girlfriend whose eyes were quickly filling with tears. "Lula… it's true. She doesn't remember anything. Not from the kidnapping… or before it. But the doctors say that it should only be temporary. They just don't know for how long."

One of the tears that she had been trying bravely to hold in slipped down her cheek as she whispered in a broken voice, "S-so… so she ain't my white girl no more?"

Tank sighed and wiped the tear from off her cheek. "She's still in there, baby. She just needs to find her way."

Sniffling back the rest of her tears, she nodded. "Well, I wanna go see her."

"I don't think that's the best idea right now."

Lula immediately rounded on the voice that was sitting closest to the door to the hospital room where her best friend lay. "What the hell do you mean that it ain't the best idea right now?"

Rising from his seat closest to the door, Morelli moved, subtly placing himself in front of her door. It was already bad enough that she seemed to remember the psychotic mercenary that seemed to be the bane of his existence. He had to control the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat at the thought of her immediate remembrance of Manoso and not her own fiancée. Mentally shaking it off, he blew out a breath. He didn't need any more interference from the past. He smirked on the inside. He'd made sure that it wasn't going to happen. In order for this plan to work the way he wanted… He held his up hands in the common gesture of surrender and replied, "Lula, please calm down? With her memories gone, I don't think we should put so much strain on her. We need to give her time. Let her get back used to us. You never know, she could be a completely totally different person."

Both Lula and Tank's eyes narrowed, Lula in indignation that Morelli would think that she would try to hurt Steph, whether it be emotionally or mentally, and Tank's at Morelli's words. He wouldn't put it beneath Morelli to try and use this situation to his advantage. Stephanie's memory might be gone, but his was crystal clear. And he remembered very well that Morelli was up to no good.

* * *

AN: So that's chapter three… Like I said, I'm going to push for two chapters this month. Stick with me! If there is something you want to see, tell me in a review. I might try to work it in if I can. I am open to any and all suggestions, bashings, and what nots. Thanks!


End file.
